Elevator and Beyond
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: I edited chap 1.I also changed the rating from T to M just to be safe with chap2 and 3. This story starts with the end scene of Choreographed. It goes from a conversation between Elliot and Olivia that gets deep to each of their homes. So EO I mean really
1. Chapter 1

Elevator and Beyond

Summary: This story starts with the end scene of _Choreographed_. It goes from a conversation between Elliot and Olivia that gets deep to each of their homes. So EO I mean really!

"We have been partners for seven years and I don't even know your blood type," Olivia said questioningly.

"A positive," Elliot said with a smile.

"Really, me too!" Olivia laughed as they walked into the elevator.

"I'd give you my kidney," Elliot said smiling.

"Not if I'd give you mine first," she said looking at him with a smile and a wink.

The door closed and they smiled at each other.

"So did you miss me?" Elliot said laughing and smiling at Olivia.

"You have no idea," she said laughing and giving him a friendly smile back. "You miss me?" She punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh yeah! I was lost without you," he said pouting his lower lip.

"Sure and _Dani_ was just a person who was my part time replacement." She lowered her eyes at him.

"Ok, fine! I kissed her but that was it!" He admitted taking a big gulp, which created a large lump in his throat.

"It is ok El. It isn't like we were dating or anything," she said rolling her eyes and gulping herself. She thought about what she had just said knowing that she wanted it to be true but didn't know how to tell him her true feelings.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I did miss you a lot Liv," he said putting a hand gently on her cheek.

"I missed you too El," she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry beautiful," he said smiling as he wiped her cheek. "So what did you do while you were away?" He looked into her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"Well I was part of a group in Oregon that was after some eco-terrorists. We rallied and we hunted down the leaders of big time companies."

"What happened at these rallies?"

"Well…I…um…" she was thinking about the last one she went to. She had no idea what to say. "Well we picket in front of the company buildings…um…"

"What?" He said laughing at her nervous look.

"At the last one the police came and broke it up. The one police officer came up to my friend and started beating him with a police baton. I went over to him and put up my arm to defend him and he hit me across the head." She looked at him to see if he was still with her. He seemed to be in deep concentrating thought.

"He hit you across the head with a baton? Are you ok? What happened afterwards?" He nervously grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean I woke up in the prison ward of the local hospital after a while and if you can believe it they charged me with brutalizing a police officer."

"Wow!" Elliot looked at her questioningly.

"The next morning I woke up and one of my other friends was in the bed next to me laughing," she said beginning to blush.

"Why was she laughing at you?" He smiled at her and chuckled.

"Well…I…um"

"Come on Liv. Don't start that again. You can tell me," he said flashing her a cheesy grin.

"I apparently was saying you name repeatedly all night. When I woke up and looked at her she asked who _Elliot_ was and I had to deny that I knew whom I was talking about. It was stupid," she looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"That isn't stupid," he raised her chin to look into her eyes. He put both of his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

She didn't object. She put her hand around his neck and one hand on his cheek to deepen the already passionate kiss. She never wanted it to end but alas the elevator opened. He pulled away and looked up to see Melinda standing in the doorway of the elevator. She looked at the two of them bug eyed.

"I didn't see anything," she said shaking her head and smiling.

"We…um…I…" He said nervously looking at Olivia.

"Now you are starting to sound like me," she looked down at him and smiled. "We were discussing what I did while I was working for the FBI and…" she tried to explain.

"I don't want to know. All I know is that it was a long time coming seeing you two. I think that John would definitely agree with me when I say _finally!" _She laughed at them.

They laughed along with her as they got to the garage floor. They all smiled at each other as they stepped off of the elevator.

"See you two tomorrow." Melinda smiled at them as she went to the left and they went off hand-in-hand to the right.

They got to Elliot's car and Elliot stopped. He pulled her around and held her close. He kissed her sweetly. "I love you Olivia," he said smiling.

"I love you too Elliot," she smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss.

She pulled away and he went over to the car and opened the door for her. She got in and he slammed the door. He hood slid over to the driver side and got into the car.

"Where to? Your place or mine?" Elliot looked over at Olivia as he turned the car on.

"Mine's closer," she smiled and leaned over and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment. He parked the car and he kissed her. She pulled him close by his tie and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and jumped out of the car. He smiled at her enthusiasm and jumped out of his side of the car. He ran over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. He held her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Liv," he said with a smile.

"I love you too El," she said kissing him quickly again as she broke away and rushed for the door.

He chased after her and they ran inside. She ran up the stairs with him on her tail. At the top of the stairs he grabbed her from behind and spun her around and kissed her again. She broke away laughing as she took her key out and opened the door. She walked in and turned around to look at him. She called him over seductively by directing him over with her finger. He came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around him and grabbed his butt cheeks hard. He smiled at her and nodded towards the bedroom. She let go and ran over to the bedroom. He chased after her and jumped right onto the bed. She went into the bathroom while he was taking his shirt off. She came out a few minutes later wearing her bathrobe, just her bathrobe.

Elliot looked up at her and gulped.

"Like something you see Detective Stabler?" She winked at him seductively as she twirled the ties of her robe.

He nodded quickly, smiling. He was on the verge of drooling when she came over and pushed him back on the bed. He stopped himself and let her do whatever she wanted at that point.

She untied the robe and pulled it off of her shoulders slowly. She slinked down slowly on top of him. She pulled the covers up from the bottom of the bed and draped it over them. He smiled and laughed as she kissed his neck and chest.

He flipped her onto her back so he was on top. He lowered himself into her and she moaned loudly.

"Elliot," she moaned as he began to move. "Oh God Elliot!"

He kissed her cheek and worked his way down to her shoulder and bit it seductively. She moaned with pleasure and laughed. He began to move faster as she moved her hips with his rhythm.

She rubbed her hands on his chest and held on to his back. Her nails dug into his back and he moaned softly. She kissed his neck and licked down to his nipple.

When he finally hit his climax he moved quickly and it made her fall back and moan loudly. He flipped off of her slowly on to his back. He lay there trying to catch his breath and his arms sprawled out. She moved up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around. She snuggled her face into his strong chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"You were amazing," he said laughing to himself.

"You weren't too bad yourself El," she said punching his chest.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his hand over his chest.

"Oh are you ok baby?" She said pouting and laughing at him.

"A kid stabbed me with a pen last week and it still hasn't totally healed."

"I'm sorry honey. What happened that a kid stabbed you with a pen?" She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ask George," he said looking at her and trying to get her away from the subject by kissing her.

She laughed and then he went to get up.

"So what do you want to do now?" She looked up at him putting his pants on.

"It's getting late. I better get home."

"Ok. I'll get some things together and we'll spend the night at your place." She smiled at him and began to get up.

"All right. Sounds good to me."

They got dressed and went back out to his car and drove to Elliot's house.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up to Elliot's house and he parked in the driveway. He leaned over to her and kissed her tenderly. He got out and went over to her side of the car to let her out.

"Are the kids here?" Olivia said looking at the garage door.

"No. I just have a lot of things in the garage that I need to clean out," he explained as he took her hand.

They walked up to the door and he took out his keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He put an arm around her waist and with his other arm he swept her off her feet. She laughed as he walked through the doorway. He kicked the door closed behind him and then went to the stairs. He took her up to his bedroom and laid her back on the bed. He straddled over her and began to unbutton his shirt. She grabbed the waist of his pants and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He lowered himself onto her and put his hand up her shirt. He squeezed her breast and she moaned. She lifted her arms and he lifted her shirt off. He kissed her breast and unclipped her bra. He took her pants off and then her panties. He lowered his boxers off slowly and then lowered himself into her. He moved slowly at first and then began to move quicker. She moaned and laughed as he kissed and licked her neck and ear. He bit her ear gently and she bit his shoulder.

"Elliot! Oh Elliot!" She moaned as he grabbed her breast again.

"Oh I love you Olivia," he said as he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too Elliot," she moaned as she returned the kiss.

He met his climax and let out a moan and a deep sigh as he looked into her big, brown eyes. He lifted himself from her and laid back on the bed.

"I'm spent," he laughed.

"That was nice while it lasted though," she looked up at him and laughed. She kissed him and then laid her head back down on the pillow and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took 'til today to get chap2 and 3 to you all. I wrote them yesterday but my computer has been acting stupid lately and I couldn't download it to the site. I hope you like them. They are a little dirty but hey it is all in good EO fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot opened his eyes and smiled seeing Olivia sleeping next to him peacefully. He got up slowly so as not to wake her and he went into the kitchen. He made coffee, bacon, eggs and toast. He put everything on a tray and walked back into the bedroom.

Olivia smiled to herself, as she smelled the aroma of fresh brood coffee. She opened her eyes and raised her head to see Elliot in the doorway. She smiled at him and he walked over to her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said sitting on the bed next to her and lowering the tray. He kissed her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," she said leaning in to kiss him.

He took a fork in his hand and fed Olivia a bite of eggs. She smiled at him and apiece fell from her lips. He laughed as he put his finger to her lips.

"I want us to spend the rest of our lives together," Elliot, exclaim, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"El…" She shook her head thinking about Kathy.

"I know I am still married but it is over between me and Kathy."

"It took you until now to admit that to yourself! I mean, El you haven't even had the balls to sign the damn divorce papers yet! Geese," she began to cry. "I love you but I want to know that I have all of you before I…"

"I love you too," he said smiling at her. He got up and went over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and took out a packet of papers. He handed them to Olivia and she took them from his hands.

She opened it and read the papers in front of her. "You signed them?"

He nodded. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek and down to her neck. "I love you Olivia Benson." He took a small box out from behind his back. "Marry me?" He whispered into her ear.

A tear streamed down her cheek as she took the box in her hand and opened it. She gasped seeing the diamond ring. She looked at him and then back to the ring, to him and then the ring. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes," she said softly as another tear went down her cheek.

"I never want to lose you again," he said softly. He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "I missed you when you were gone. I didn't know what to do. I was lost and I hate that feeling of being lost. It hurts. I need you to be by my side forever," he said taking her in his arms.

"You have me," she said burying her face in his chest. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"I hold you to that," he laughed as he moved the tray to the bedside table and pushed her back on the bed. She laughed as he kissed her neck and her breast. They kissed passionately and made love again.

**A/N: I know I said that I would work on almost all of my stories but it has been a LONG weekend. My mom has not gotten off of my ASS about a project that I AM WORKING ON IN CLASS and she cannot accept that. So I just had some free time to work on this story. I know it has been a while for this one too so here you go! Love you all as always.**

OOWSVU 

**Nicole**


End file.
